


Dog Eared Pages (WIP)

by vrbratata



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrbratata/pseuds/vrbratata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstore AU, in which Eames owns a vintage book store in London. I own none of these lovely characters. Just love to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Eared Pages (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these lovely characters. Just love to write about them.

"Not currently, but we're always taking applications and resumes!" Eames heard Ariadne chirp from the front of the store. Waking him from his reverie as well as distracting him enough that he peered around the staircase and completely forgot that he was reorganizing the Shakespeare section for the 30th time since he bought the place. Eames wasn't sure what he was going to do if one of them actually sold, it would be like saying goodbye to your child. What he saw when he looked around the stacks of books leaning precariously into the narrow space between the wall and stairs was more than distracting. The kid couldn't have been older than early twenties, but was strutting out of the shop in a three piece-immaculately tailored- grey suit.

Walking up to the front of the shop as the door shut and the bell was still tinkling from the movement, Eames snorted and turned to Ariadne "Bit much, don't you think?"

"I thought he looked nice!" she was quick to defend the kid. Eames stared at her bemused.

"Walking around New York passing out resumes in that getup? Obviously you were only concerned with how he looked in his perfectly tailored suit, eh?" with Ariadne blushing, Eames barks out laughter and walks back to his hideout to continue the compulsive organizing.

"Honestly, Eames. We could use the help, especially if you're going to ignore the rest of the store! Have you tried finding a book in this mess?" She called after him.

Fair point, he thought to himself.

+

Later that day he found himself rifling through chicken scratch applications, resumes that were obviously padded with false accolades of the candidates. There was even a bright pink resume with flowers at the top left hand corner. You want your resume to stick out, but this was just too much. Throwing the stack of papers down, Eames lifts himself from the padded armchair he has employed behind his desk and deciding he will finish his hunt for the perfect employee in the morning begins to help close up for the night. He almost has to tape his mouth shut to keep himself from asking his co-worker the name of the man in the ridiculous suit. Just because he chastised Ariadne for looking, didn't mean he can't appreciate a well tailored pant, right?


End file.
